Theoretically Could Exist
The Rumors page lists rubbles that have been rumored, but have not been verified to exist. In all cases, those items do not appear within the city's statics. However, there are also many items within the city's statics which could exist as rubble, but have never been reported. Full water barrel There were many of these located around the pier and dock. Fishing Net One of these existed on the docks. If it exists as rubble, it is likely in 9 parts. Anchor Facing South An anchor facing east is confirmed to exist. However, an anchor facing south also could be found on the dock. Fishing Pole Several could be found on the docks. Small and medium size piles of Fish The large pile is confirmed to exist. However, 2 of the medium size piles and one of the small pile of fish could also be found on the docks. Bushel 2 bushels could be found on the docks. Lamppost Lampposts could be found throughout the city. Building signs Building sign hangers of many types exist. Each sign hanger had a sign hanging from it. None of these signs has been reported. Other Items Other items were found scattered all around town. At least one of each of the following could be found, and has never been seen as rubble: * Apple * Axle * Axle with Gears * Bar stool * Big Fish (2 types) * Bottle (green) * Bottle (tall thin brownish) * Brazier * Broken Clock * Brown book * Bulletin board * Bunch of 3 Muffins * Cake * Candle * Candleabra * Candle of Love-style candle (hue 0) * Ceramic Mug * Champagne glass * Checkerboard * Cheese * Clock * Clock Parts * Coconuts * Cotton pile * Counter-style table * Crystal Ball * Curtains * Dates * Dice and cup * Dough * Empty Pitcher * Filled Pitcher * Flowerpot (type 1) * Flowerpot (type 2) * Fruit Basket * Full bown * Gears * Gems (all types) * Grapes * Hair dye bottle * Liquor bottle (brown) * Liquor bottle (cyan) * Loaf of Bread * Loom (facing east) * Mug with red liquid * Mug with yellow liquid * Open Barrel * Peach * Pear * Pen and Ink * Pewter Mug * Pickaxe (handle pointing south) * Pie * Pixie Dust * Pizza * Plate * Playing cards (2-facing and stack in 1 item version) * Playing cards (2-facing in 1 item version) * Potion bottle (green) * Potion bottle (orange) * Potion bottle (red) * Potion bottle (yellow) * Potted Tree * Purple book * Red book * Red Checker pieces * Rolling pin * Sandstone fence (both facings) * Scissors * Scroll (all types) * Sewing kit * Sextant Parts * Silverware * Sparkle * Spellbook * Spinning wheel (both facings) * Spittoon * Springs * Stuffed pig (both facings) * Tall Candleabra * Top triangle-shaped sandstone (2 facings) * Tray (facing east) * Tree trunks and tree foliage * Uncooked pie * Water Tub filled with water * White Chess pieces * Wooden chest